Uncertainty
by argetangel
Summary: Soubi can sense Ritsuka’s unspoken desperation; he understands that Ritsuka is beginning to wonder, for the first time, if they are as unbeatable as they are heralded to be. He wonders, too. Oneshot.


**Uncertainty**

Soubi raises an arm, even as a bubble of white rises to encase both Fighter and Sacrifice.

"I declare a battle of spells." Soubi's voice is deep, serious, calm, quietly confident as usual.

The opponent Fighter, Zero, also lifts an arm in response, "We accept."

"Battle system, expand."

The Beloved scar on Soubi's neck glows white.

The fight has begun.

-

Zero lands the first blow, when icicles honed to sharp blades fly past like greased lightning, leaving neat crimson lines crisscrossing Ritsuka's left cheek. The air is dry and frosty, and the blood has frozen by the time it trickles down to touch Ritsuka's upper lip.

Soubi's heart thuds painfully within his chest when a silver manacle materializes in midair, and clicks around Ritsuka's slender throat. He feels no physical pain, but the shackles on his Sacrifice's neck proclaim loudly that he has failed to protect Ritsuka; it is his fault that Ritsuka is injured.

Somehow, this hurts more than the time when Natsuo and Youji pierced his hand with the nail.

But if Ritsu-sensei has taught him anything, it is to tolerate pain. _You cannot be afraid of pain. You should be able to endure it; grit your teeth and bear with it._

Soubi ignores the sting, and shoots spell after spell, praying that Ritsuka will not get hurt again. He doesn't think he could stand it if he sees more of his Sacrifice's blood spill and freeze.

_Zero are imitations. He will not lose Ritsuka to imitations._

-

This Zero pair is better than the last two Nagisa-sensei sent, _much better_.

They are strong; they have fast reflexes, and powerful attacks. Their Fighter's spells are cleverly twisted, with few loopholes for him to exploit. Words flow from Soubi's lips in rapid succession, but few make it past Zero's barrier, inflicting only shallow cuts and scrapes on their Sacrifice. The satisfaction is minimal, when shackles and chains clink on Zero's Sacrifice. It doesn't help that they feel no pain; Soubi sees only aggression and malice in their gaze.

Soubi can sense Ritsuka's unspoken desperation, despite the stubborn, unyielding front he puts up. He understands that Ritsuka is beginning to wonder, for the first time, if they are as unbeatable as they are heralded to be.

He wonders, too.

-

The small hands on his shoulders, tugging him down, are unexpected. Before Soubi knows it, Ritsuka has pressed a kiss to his lips.

It is an innocent kiss, a mere press of the lips. Yet, Soubi cannot help the tingling that remains, the memory of smooth, pliant, slightly cold flesh lingers.

_It is the first time Ritsuka has initiated a kiss._

The magic fairly sparks from his being, so galvanized is he with overwhelming emotions.

"Crush them, Soubi." Ritsuka's voice is tinged with pain only Soubi can detect; he sounds like he usually does – demanding, defiant, determined.

Soubi _hears._

The quiet faith Ritsuka laces in every syllable he utters comforts, gratifies him.

And he retaliates, blazing eyes belying his stoic expression. Spells become glass-edged waves and poison-tipped arrows that pierce Zero's defences and shred flesh; Soubi's smooth baritone utters words so swift they cut before realization sets in.

-

The shrill shouts of surprise the Zero pair let loose penetrate the night; they don't understand why their legs can no longer hold them up – it seems Nagisa-sensei has yet to realize that pain is important – and they collapse, exhaustion setting in, leeching all consciousness from them.

The frigidity of the spellscene vanishes, giving way to the warm breezes of the summer night. All the evidence that remains of the raging battle is Ritsuka's cut cheek, and the unconscious Zero pair slumped at their feet.

Zero has lost, and Soubi and Ritsuka reign victorious.

It is expected. They are, after all, Loveless – the bond so intense it goes beyond love.

-


End file.
